Seddie and their 100 day kiss
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, their in love and their 100 day kiss is coming up, read to see how it goes. The story is better than the summary sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie and their 100 day kiss.**

**Normal pov**

It was a warm late summer's evening and Sam and Freddie were at the park lying down on a blanket having a cuddle staring up at the sky. They had been dating for a while now and would be sharing their one hundred day kiss tomorrow at midnight.

**Sam's pov**

I was lying down on the ground staring up at the sunset which was beautiful. I was also wrapped in Freddie's arms having a cuddle. Freddie is my boyfriend, who I have to say is amazing, I cant believe ive been dating the nub for ninety nine days and tomorrow will be sharing our one hundred day kiss. I have to say im pretty nervous but also excited. The only reason im nervous is... well... I'm in love with him and im yet to tell him. I soon turned to look at him and he then faced me, my heart melts whenever I see his eyes, there's something about them that I love.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight" I said to Freddie

"Yeh it does" He replied "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you" He added.

My heart melted I used to hate love and romance, but when I'm with Freddie I never want the moment to end. My cheeks were going red, yes i was blushing at the face he'd just called me beautiful, I turned to look at the ground trying to hide my blushing, Freddie soon started to laugh.

"Sam Puckett are you blushing?" Freddie laughed.

I didn't answer, I just smiled.

"Come here" He said to me and pulled me in to a kiss, his lips were so warm.

**Freddie's pov**

I was lying down on the ground staring up at the sunset. I had my arms wrapped around Sam and we were having a cuddle. Sam is my girlfriend, which is the best thing ever. Tomorrow we will be sharing our one hundred day kiss. I'm a little nervous but I'm also looking forward to it. The only reason im nervous is... well... I'm in love with her and I havn't told him yet. Sam turned to look at me and I then faced her, she's beautiful i thought, i cant help but smile when im around her.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight" She said to me.

"Yeh it does" I replied "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you" I had to add, i couldn't help it she's just so beautiful and she deserves to know how happy she makes me. She faced the ground as soon as I said it. Her cheeks were bright red, I had made Sam blush, now that is an achievement i thought.

"Sam Puckett are you blushing?" I asked trying not to laugh but couldnt help it. She didnt reply but I saw her smile. Oh i love her smile, it makes me smile.

"Come here" I said to her and pulled her in to a kiss. I could kiss her all night but I thought i'd leave that to tomorrow, as it is our special day. It was getting late anyway. I had to brake the kiss.

"Sam, im going to have to head back" I said, totally gutted that I had to leave her. She moaned, I knew what she was thinking.

"I know" I replied. "But if i want to stay out late tomorrow, i have to be back earlier tonight" I explained.

"Okay" Sam replied sounding a little bit happier.

"Do you want a lift home?" I asked.

"Does Carly's count as home?" She replied and i nodded laughing.

We began driving back and I walked her up to Carly's door, of course i did my apartment is right opposite it.

"Good night" I said to her before kissing her on the lips.

"Good night Freddie" She replied smiling as i walked in to my apartment and closing the door.

I was in love with Sam Puckett and I'm going to tell her tomorrow i thought.

**Sam's pov**

He was kissing me and I was kissing him back, i could kiss him forever i thought but he soon broke the kiss.

"Sam, im going to have to head back" He said, I just moaned, I didn't want to leave him.

"I know" He replied, like he knew what I was thinking. "But if i want to stay out late tomorrow, i have to be back earlier tonight" He explained.

"Okay" I replied sounding happier. I was of course, i get to be with him tomorrow until beyond midnight

"Do you want a lift home?" He asked. He's such a gentleman I thought. How did i get such an amazing boyfriend?

"Does Carly's count as home?" I answerd and he just nodded and laughed.

We began driving back and he walked me up to Carly's door, even though his apartment is right opposite it, I still thought it was cute.

"Good night" He said to me before kissing me on the lips.

"Good night Freddie" I replied smiling as I watched him walk in to his apartment and closing the door.

I was leaning on the door to Carly's apartment, deep in thought. I was thinking about how much i loved Freddie and I was going to tell him tomorrow. Suddenly the door to Carly's apartment opened and i fell back on to the floor. Carly and Spencer were stood there laughing.

"Sam Puckett is in love" Spencer said looking down at me and smiling.

Authors note

Theres the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or tell me what you thought through twitter, my username is JennetteMcHevan Ill update as soon as possible!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Girl talk and sweet morning wake up's**

**sam's pov**

Have Carly and Spencer been watching me and Freddie that whole time? Why did they have to open the door and interupt my thinking time? What am I still doing on the floor? Shall I just pretend I fell asleep when I fell on the floor? I had so many questions running through, I knew one thing though Carly is going to want to have a big girly chat now and I hated them. Atleast she doesn't know it's our 100 day kiss tomorrow.

"Sam get up!" Carly yelled at me.

"No, i dont want to I like it down here" I replied. As soon as i heard said that all i felt was her dragging me in to the elevator, so I decided to get up.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"I need details" She just replied whilst winking at me.

"Details about what?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't know what she was talking about. She just glared at me and I can tell you I hated it when she wanted girl talk and I couldn't be made at her for it, i was to busy in love with Freddie to be made.

**Carly's pov**

I needed to find out about Sam's day with Freddie, they've been dating for a while now and are adorable together and anyway your best friend telling you about moments with their boyfriend is like a main rule in friendship. So i dragged her all the way upstairs to the icarly studio.

"So where did you and Freddie go today? I asked.

"For a walk around the park and the Groovie smoothies" She replied.

"Did anything happen?" I asked wanting to know more.

"We talked" She answered.

"About.." I questioned again.

"How annoying you are" Sam replied.

That was it I started pacing around the icarly studio telling her how much I wanted to know, but when i turned around for her to answer me she was asleep, typical Sam. I decided to go and get some sleep myself and hopefully ill find something out tomorrow.

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up to the sun shining and having the biggest smile on my face, as soon as i woke up all i could think about was me and Sam. I decided that I needed to see her, even though I wont be able to kiss her until midnight and it will be hard but I couldn't wait to see her, so I got up and headed over to Carly's, thats where i knew she'd be. I walked straight in.

"Freddie?" Carly questioned.

"Yeh morning" I answered about to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing here so early?" She questioned.

"Just wanting to see my girl on our one hundred day anniversary" I answered then ran straight up the stairs and in to the icarly studio before she could reply.

Thats when i saw Sam, layed out on the bean bags fast asleep, she was so cute asleep, but I had to wake her up. I layed down next to her and began kissing her on the cheek, she started to wake her up and as soon as she saw me she smiled, her smile was beautiful.

"Well hello" She said sleepily.

"Morning beautiful" I replied. "Happy one hundred day anniversary" I added, this made her smile, i love her smile.

"Its going to be hard not kissing you until midnight" Sam said.

"Hmmm Sam puckett doesn't usually mind breaking a few rules" I joked.

"Yeh but this rule is important" She replied. "Because your the best thing thats ever happened to me" She added.

**Authors note**

**Nearly time for the kiss... will Sam and Freddie be able to last all day without kissing each other? You will have to wait and see, please review or let me know on twitter what you thing my username is JennetteMcHevan thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The kiss starts here**

**Freddie's pov**

How am I not suppost to not kiss her now, she's just told me im the best thing ive ever happened to her and I cant kiss her. I had my eyes conected to hers and I was just smiling when I said " Your the best thing thats happened to me and I dont know what i'd do without you"

She was sat there smiling and blushed a little, all i wanted to do was tell her I love her, but if I did I know I would end up kissing her.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Sam said

"I want to kiss you too" I replied.

Out of no where all I heard was a voice that belonged to Carly.

"Dont kiss" She shouted. "Its your one hundred day anniversary, you can't kiss to midnight" She added.

"We know" Sam replied, sounding slightly annoyed that Carly interupted us.

"Well im gonna head home and get dressed, you know where to meet me later?" I asked Sam

"Yes Benson, ill see you tonight" She replied.

"Cant wait" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door.

**Sam's pov**

Why did Carly have to interupt us, the silly girl. I love her as my best friend and everything but she can be so nosey and she interupts everything.

"So where are you meeting Freddie" Carly asked.

"France" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Sam, please just tell me something" Carly said.

"Ill tell you after, if your lucky" I replied.

"Oh okay" Carly sighed.

It was slowly getting later in the day, soon to be evening and time to meet Freddie. So i got up and ready to meet him. I was wearing a summer's evening dress that I actually liked, I just hope Freddie likes it. I went off to meet him at the fire escape, yes we are having our one hundred day kiss, where we had our first kiss. We were also having a picnic under the stars.

"Hey" I said to him as I walked up to the fire escape. He looked up and smiled straight away.

"You look beautiful" He instantly replied.

**Freddie's pov**

I couldn't keep my eyes off Sam all the way through our picnic, I think she noticed. She just looked so beautiful though, i couldn't help it and I couldn't help it.

I took her hands and held them rubbing my thumbs accross them.

"That feel's nice"She said.

"Its nearly time" I replied.

"Finally" She said. "Its been hard not kissing you all day" She added.

"I cant wait to kiss you either" I replied.

"Well" Sam said, then continued with "Our one hundred day kiss starts in 5, 4, 3, 2...

"Your the one" I interupted. All I seen was her smile and her lips connected to mine. I love this girl.

Authors Note

Please review or tweet me on twitter my username is JennetteMcHevan thankyou for reading!:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- I love you**

**sam's pov**

I was counting down to midnight when I was about to say number one when Freddie said "Your the one" My heart melted and I instantly began our one hundred day kiss, which felt amazing.

All I could feel was Freddie smiling in between kisses, which must mean he was enjoying himself as much as I was. He had his hands mainly wrapped around my waist but he sometimes stroked his hands across my back or playfully stroked them through my hair. I wanted to be a little bit closer to Freddie so in between kisses I lifted myself up on to his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders a little bit tighter. I know when girls on those movies that Carly makes me watch do this it looks pathetic, but I must admit it feels amazing.

We were both starting to get out of breath, we pulled apart and Freddie spoke.

"Sam" He said to me.

"Yeh" I replied, cuddiling in to him.

"I love you" He said. By then I had the biggest smile on my face, which he saw.

"I love you too" I replied. "So much" I added. By then he was smiling to and pulled me towards him for another kiss.

**Freddie's pov**

I told her she was the one, the girl for me, she smiled and began to kiss me. As her lips connected mine our one hundred day kiss instantly felt amazing.

I knew Sam was enjoying herself as much as me because we were both smiling in between kisses. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and sometimes she would gently run her hands through my hair and down my cheek. We continued to kiss when i felt her move to sit on my lap and she held her arms around my neck a little tighter. I didn't mind one bit, it made me feel closer to her and she is the lightest thing ever.

As we both got out of breath and gently pulled apart I decided to speak to her.

"Sam" I said nervously.

"Yeh" She replied looking up at me.

"I love you" I told her. Her face lit up like a shining star, i could see how happy she was.

" I love you too" She replied instantly "So much" She added. I felt myself smile the same as Sam and I pulled her towards me for another kiss.

"Ive got something for you" I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Close your eyes" I said to her.

"Okay, only because I love you" She replied sounding a little nervous.

She carefully closed her eyes, looking a bit worried. I then stepped behind her and put a necklace I had made specially for her around her neck. I then kissed her on the cheek from behind and whispered in her ear " You can open your eyes now Princess, just look down"

**Sam's pov**

Freddie told me to close my eyes, I was a little nervous but aggreed. I then felt him sneak up behind me, he then kissed me on the cheek and said "You can open your eyes now Princess, just look down"

Aww he called me Princess I thought, before i opened my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and carefully looked down when all I saw was this beautiful golden heart necklace wrapped around my neck. It even read Benson loves Puckett. I knew he would of had this made specially for me. I turned around and jumped in his arms.

"Freddie its beautiful" I said "Thankyou" I added

"Your welcome" He replied. "Do you know what else is beautiful?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You" He replied. I instantly smiled and kissed him again.

It was seriously late around 3am in the morning, i didn't really want to go back to Carly's, I just wanted to be with Freddie. So I fell asleep in his arms on the fire escape, im so glad it didn't rain...

**Authors note**

**Just one more chapter left now, maybe two if I cant fit everything in. Dont you think Sam and Freddie are so cute? Please keep reviewing or let me know what you think on twitter. My username is JennetteMcHevan thankyou everyone!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The morning after**

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up quite early with cold air blowing and the sun shining brightly. I looked down to find Sam with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and her head tucked on my chest. It felt so right. That was when i realised we had fallen asleep outside after we had shared our one hundred kiss, told eachother that we love one another and I had given her a necklace. It wasn't just any necklace it was a necklace that I had engraved for Sam. It cost me a lot but she is worth it. A lot had happened in one night, but it was the best night ever. Being with Sam was amazing and last night had created a great memory for us and I know that we will be creating many more.

I looked at my phone and I had actually spent a lot of time thinking about me and Sam and how beautiful she is. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. I decided I better wake her up, she was still fast asleep peacefully in my arms but I knew that if I left things any longer Carly was gonna kill us because she never went back to her appartment last night.

I leaned over towards Sam and gently started kissing her on the cheek. She slowly started to stir and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open looking up on me as soon as she saw me she smiled beautifully and brightened up my day already.

"Morning beautiful" I said to her smiling.

"Morning Nub" She replied and I just laughed at her.

"So, how much is Carly going to kill you?" I asked her.

"Ughhh" She moaned. "I dont even want to think about that right now" She answered.

"What do you want to think about?" I asked.

"About how much I love kissing you" She answered and pressed her lips to mine.

I love kissing Sam. When ever we kiss I instantly feel the sparks and it never gets old.

**Sam's Pov**

I was fast alseep dreaming about how perfect my night was with Freddie, it couldn't of been any better. That was when I felt a soft pair of lips press against my cheek and I started to stir. I opened my eyes and came in to contact with those beautiful brown eyes that belonged to Freddie. I began to smile as I was lost in his eyes.

"Morning beautiful" He said to me.

"Morning Nub" I joked and Freddie just laughed.

"So, how much is Carly going to kill you?" He asked.

"Ughhh" I moaned, I didn't want to see Carly yet. "I dont even want to think about that right now" I answered.

"What do you want to think about?" He asked me.

"About how much I love kissing you" I answered and pressed my lips to his.

I love kissing Freddie. His lips are so soft and warm. When ever we kiss I feel the same amazing sparks that I felt when we shared our first kiss and they are great. After a while of kissing I decided I needed to talk to him.

"Thankyou Freddie" I said, out of no where.

"For what?" He asked looking confused.

"For everything" I replied. "I mean, for telling me you love me because I love you and nobody else has ever really loved me before" I explained.

He was smiling when he said "Your welcome Princess Puckett, I love you"

"I love you too" I replied extending the 'o' on too. Freddie just chuckled.

"I mean it though, you have no idea how special and loved you make me feel" I said. "Thankyou" I added.

He kissed me gently on the lips.

"You dont have to say thankyou Sam" He replied. "Your beautiful and I love you" He added as he fiddled with the necklace he gave me.

"Okay, can I just say thankyou for one more thing?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Thankyou for my necklace, its beautiful" I replied.

"Your welcome, it looks beautiful on you" He replied.

"Well im gonna go over to get ready at Carly's" I said "Are you coming over" I asked.

"Ill be over a little later, i need to get ready first" He answered.

"Okay, ill miss you" I said as i kissed him on the lips and walked away heading for Carly's apartment.

**Freddie's Pov**

"Thankyou Freddie" Sam said to me, out of no where.

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For everything" She replied. "I mean, for telling me you love me because I love you and nobody else has ever really loved me before" She explained.

I was smiling when I said "Your welcome Princess Puckett, I love you"

"I love you too" She replied extending the 'o' on too. I just chuckled.

"I mean it though, you have no idea how special and loved you make me feel" She said. "Thankyou" She then added.

I kissed her gently on the lips.

"You dont have to say thankyou Sam" I replied. "Your beautiful and I love you" I added as I fiddled with the necklace I gave her.

"Okay, can I just say thankyou for one more thing?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Thankyou for my necklace, its beautiful" She replied.

"Your welcome, it looks beautiful on you" I replied.

"Well im gonna go over to get ready at Carly's" She said "Are you coming over" She asked.

"Ill be over a little later, i need to get ready first" I answered.

"Okay, ill miss you" She said as she kissed me on the lips and walked away heading for Carly's apartment.

Ill miss you too I thought, as she left. I love her so much. If I was to think five years ago that I would be in love with Sam one day I would of just laughed in their face, but now I cant imagion my life without her. I got dressed thinking that one day im gonna marry Sam Puckett, then I headed over to Carly's smiling deeply.

**Author's note**

**The stories not quite over yet Sam and Freddie still have to deal with Carly. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thankyou for reading!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's pov**

I had just left Freddie and I was on my way to Carly's apartment. Freddie said he was going to get ready then meet me over there. Even though I had spent the whole night with Freddie, I couldn't wait to see him again. Last night was amazing, i couldn't of wished for it to be any better. Im totally in love, I never thought i'd see the day that me Sam Puckett would be in love especially with Fredward Benson. Everyone has always thought that I would end up falling for some sort of bad boy, but they were wrong ive fallen for a tech geek, but when I come to think of it he's not really a geek anymore. I mean Freddie is extremely clever but a totally handsome boy. Just thinking about him or staring in to his beautiful brown eyes makes me smile.

It was time for me to come out of my thoughts about how I was in love as I was stood in front of Carly's door. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then opened my eyes as I slowly opened Carly's door. It was like she knew i was about to enter as she was already stood there with her arms folded glaring at me.

"Where have you been!" She yelled.

Oh dear, she's not in a good mood I thought...

**Freddie's pov**

I was getting ready to go over and face Carly, but I couldn't wait to get over there because Sam was there. We had the most incredible night and im sure Carly will be fine with things. It was strange I kept having a few moments whilst getting ready where I totally forgot what I was doing and all I could think about was last night with Sam. Last night was amazing and I will always remember it. I knew the answer to why I kept forgetting what I was doing. The answer was that I was in love. In love with the most beautiful and incredible girl ever. We both knew that we loved each other, that made things between us even more special. I finally told her last night that I loved her and she told me that she loved me. It feels great to know that she loves me back and I dont have to be nervous to tell her anymore. I continued getting ready whilst I was deep in thought and couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

**Sam's pov**

"Hey" I said nervously as Carly and I were just stood there.

"Hey" She repeated "Is that all you have to say?" She asked.

"Im sorry alright" I replied.

"Sam I was worried sick all night" She said. "It was even worse because I had now clue where you were as you refused to tell me" She added.

"Im sorry, me and Freddie fell asleep on the fire escape" I told her.

"Awww you had your one hundred day kiss on the fire escape?" She asked as she ran over and hugged me.

"Yes" I replied smiling as I hugged her back.

"So how was it?" She asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Amazing" I replied with the biggest smile on my face. "He told me that he loved me" I told her.

"Ahh OMG! Really?" She yelled getting really excited.

"Yeh" I nodded. "And then i told Freddie I loved him too" I added. The next minute Carly was hugging me again.

"Aww Sam im so happy for you and Freddie" Carly told me.

"Thanks Carls" I replied "Oh and looked what he gave me" I said showing her the necklace.

"Aww its beautiful" She replied.

We continued chatting about how amazing last night was having our first propper girly chat where I opened up and told Carly everything. I think she was happy that I actually told her everything for a change. It didn't take long for Freddie to arrive.

"Hello" Freddie called as he walked through Carly's door, he looked and sounded very happy.

"Hey" Carly replied.

Me and Freddie both caught eyes on each other and couldn't stop smiling. I think Carly noticed and decided to speak.

"So ill go get the box of movies from the studio" She said.

"Okay" Freddie replied as she ran up the stairs.

"Come here Nub" I said to him smiling as he joined me on the sofa and I kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing, I just love you thats all" I answered.

"Well I love you too" He said to me as he kissed me again.

**Freddie's pov**

As soon as I stepped foot in Carlys apartment and kissed Sam i was one hundred percent sure of things, one day im going to marry the love of my life, Sam Puckett...

**Authors note**

**Thats the end, thankyou for reading. I am thinking about doing a sequal because Freddie wants to marry Sam. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want me to do a sequal. Thankyou everyone!:D**


End file.
